


And so I say I don't love you

by Hopebetterdays



Category: Football RPF
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-26 02:04:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,025
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14990387
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hopebetterdays/pseuds/Hopebetterdays
Summary: Yes, this love's not good enoughIt's time to let it goOur weary hearts just fall apartI feel it in my bonesManuel thinks on his relationship with Nina.





	And so I say I don't love you

**Author's Note:**

> So this is a sad one... but I will make it longer with a happy ending. Lyrics in summary from James Blunt's song Face the Sun
> 
> ALSO the timeline is totally wrong with this and I know Nina and Manu started to date after Manu had gone to Bayern.

"It's so wierd that you keep on telling me how good pair we would make. She is your girlfriend anyways. And not at all my type by the way," Benni rolls his eyes at Manuel. "Well I don't really like her either," blurts out from Manuel's mouth. When he notices he just covers his mouth with his hand eyes growing. Benni looks at him with even bigger ones though. And Manu starts panicking. Why did he have to tell it.. Now he just let hell loose. He has kept it inside like four months now. And finally he couldn't hold it in anymore.

_It started... well he doesn't know... maybe it had been clear right from the start that this would happen. When he and Nina had met he was just so lonely. His biggest crush was married and suddenly he just couldn't do it alone anymore. And well Nina was really pretty. She had been nice and everything felt just safe. In the start they had spent much of time together watching films, going on walks and restaurants. Very normal dates and they had had fun together._

_They had spent so much time together that their friends had almost been left aside. Benedikt and Thomas had both said about it to Manu but he didn't really care. Only when he had almost lost both of his friends he had noticed what he had done._

_Then Manuel had started to spent time also with his friends and family... and Nina had become jealous. If Manu didn't reply to her message right away, she would call him and most often than not it ended in fight. It worried Manuel but he had spoke about it with Nina and she had said that she would try to end it._

_Everything went good actually until Manuel was supposed to change to Bayern. Nina has promised to move with him but before moving they had had a huge fight. Nina almost left him and when Manu thinks back on it... it maybe had been better anyway._

_Well the first half year they lived together went great. They had nice time together and Manuel started to think that maybe they could really build own family. But Manuel again hadn't gone much out with his new team and new friends. Couple of times he had met with Thomas and Bastian who he already knew from the national team._

_But then Nina had to return to work in Gelsenkirchen and spent only the weekends in their home. Manuel thought that it would be fine when now he could also go out with his friends. He wasn't lucky though for long because Nina started to get jealous again and she would always blame Manu if there was something wrong in their house and she would also expect him to be home every evening so they could speak on the phone._

_The worst was though that everytime she got back home which was usually early in the morning she would ask "Why are my pillows like this?" Like she expected that there had slept someone else. Eveytime Manuel ansewered though that he had just slept with the pillows because that was the truth._

_Then next stage was Nina starting to talk every night when she was home with her friends from Gelsenkirchen on the phone. That lead to her sleeping long in the mornings and waking up on afternoons when Manu usually had to go to team meetings. And still she would complain that they didn't have much time together._

_But the thing that first had him to stay in their relationship and try to make things better was their good moments because there were them too. They just had had nice time on their vacation in Greece. Then there was also the little worry that both of them had been commited to their aparment but that time was closing to the end on August after which they could both be free._

_Really from second to second it had just gotten worse and now Manuel was in point where he didn't see a way out. He saw only the bad things in their relationship anymore like the way Nina was so jealous, they didn't speak so much and maybe the worst thing was that Manuel had came to conclusion that they didn't have almost anything in common. Like they didn't have even much to talk about and it was so scary._

Manuel sits down on a chair because suddenly he feels really dizzy. He feels hopeless tears streaming down his face. "I don't know what to do, Benni," he whimpers quietly.

Benni sits next to him and puts an arm around his shoulders. "Can I ask why are you with her then?"

"Well in the start when I started to feel like this it was because we had good moments too and then there is the aparment...but I guess the biggest reason is that I'm afraid to be lonely. And I don't want to hurt her." Manu says and with empty look in his eyes.

"I understand you. But look, honey, it's just that you will hurt her even more if you are with her but don't really love her. Believe me it's better to tell it sooner than later," Benni says and strokes Manu's back.

"I just don't know how I can tell something like that... It's just when I first fell for Thomas it was like everything in the world would have disapeared and I could only see him and his smile. But I also know that I have no chance of getting him. He is so happy with Lisa..."

"Yes I understand but that is excatly the reason why you can't be any longer with Nina. You're in love with Thomas, Manu. And I still do believe in that only one. If you are in love more with Thomas than Nina, as you are, it is clear that she isn't your one, that also means that you're not hers."

"Okey I have to do something about this," Manuel states after a while and stands up with determination in his eyes.


End file.
